IF I CAN
by nita20
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu."/"Lalu?"/"Aku ingin kau selalu berada di dekatku."/"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?"/"Ibu seorang anak seharusnya tak meninggalkan anaknya!"/"Miyan,Chanyeol."/"Aku mengidap penyakit ini sejak lama."/"Kau harus bisa,Baekhyun."
1. Chapter 1

**IF I CAN**

Cast:ChanBaek,Sehun,Kaisoo,dll

Rating:M(17+)

 _-CHAPTER 1-_

Chanyeol. Seorang laki-laki yang membiayai kebutuhannya dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Ia adalah anak yatim piatu. Ibunya telah meninggalkannya sejak ia lahir dan ayahnya meninggal ketika ia berusia 5 tahun.

"Aaakh.. ",ucap Chanyeol sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Permisi..Tuan Park.."

"Oh ahjumma!Silahkan masuk.."

"Ini sarapannya Tuan.."

"Aaahh..gamshahamida.."

"Iya Tuan. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."ucap ahjumma itu sambil membungkukan badannya dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Huuhh... ",Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke tempat dimana ia bekerja.

"Ini Tuan kuncinya..",ucap supir itu sambil memberi kunci kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun,lalu ia masuk ke mobilnya yang mewah itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, terjadi macet yang disebabkan oleh pedagang yang berjualan di pinggir jalan.

"Heuhh... ada apa sih ini?!Membuat waktuku terbuang buang saja."

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya dan mendapati seorang pedagang yang sedang menjual ramen dengan berbagai rasa.

"Yak!Kau tahu tidak sih ini jalan raya?"

Pedagang itu menatap sekilas ke Chanyeol,lalu dia kembali berteriak teriak layaknya seorang pedagang.

"Aishhh!"gerutu Chanyeol sambil memasukan kepalanya kembali lalu menutup jendela mobilnya.

Jalan kembali lancar,hanya pedagang tadi yang membuat jalan menjadi macet. Chanyeol sampai di tempat kerjanya.

Sesampainya disana,ia langsung duduk di ruangannya dikarenakan perjalanan tadi yang cukup menguji kesabarannya.

"Huftt... ada ada saja."

"Permisi..Tuan..",ucap seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah sekretaris dari Chanyeol.

"Ya,ada apa?"

"Begini Tuan. Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ku-"

"Loh..loh..loh..Kenapa?"

"-Karena aku ingin menikah dan fokus pada tugasku sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Te-tetapi, aku sudah membawakan penggantiku. I-ini dia..",ucap sekretaris itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyuruh pegawai baru itu untuk masuk.

Pegawai baru itu masuk.

"Ehm. Permisi tuan saya keluar dulu."

Dan sekretaris itu keluar.

"An-"

"Kau?Pedagang yang membuat kemacetan di jalan. Ngapain kau kesini?",ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hm. Maaf?Sepertinya aku tidak membuat jalanan menjadi macet,kau saja yang melebih lebihkannya. Lagi pula jangan salah kan aku jika banyak yang membeli ramenku!Aku rasa aku tidak perlu bekerja disini. Permisi."

Pedagang itu berputar menuju kepintu untuk keluar.

"Yak!Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi!"Chanyeol langsung lari dan menarik tangan yang kecil dan mungil itu.

Tarikan tangan Chanyeol membuat tubuh yang ringan itu langsung berada di posisi pelukan Chanyeol.

( _Chanyeol:Dari jauh,terlihat cantik. Tetapi dari dekat,terlihat lebih cantik. Sungguh karya yang indah.)_

"Ekh-hm. Maaf sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang lain."

"Hei!Jangan!Maafkan aku jika telah menyakiti perasaanmu atas perkataan yang aku ucapkan tadi. Kau bisa kerja di kantor ini jika kau mau."

Pedagang itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mengernyit dahinya.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Aku akan mulai bekerja besok. Aku keluar dulu."

"Yak!"

"Apalagi?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Baek Hyun."

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang Chanyeol.

Keesokan harinya,Baekhyun mulai bekerja di kantor tersebut.

"Annyeong.",ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Yak!Kenapa kau lemas sekali?",tanya Chanyeol heran dengan sifatnya Baekhyun yang sangat dingin.

"Sudah cepat. Katakan apa yang harus aku kerjakan."

"A-ah.. itu... lebih baik kau menjadi asistenku saja." ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di samping meja kerja Chanyeol, yang tidak salah lagi kalau itu meja kerja untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberi tahu apa yang harus Baekhyun kerjakan,dan Baekhyun mengerjakannya.

"Ah. Apakah benda ini kau beli untuk tidak digunakan?" Baekhyun menunjuk pendingin ruangan yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kemarin aku sudah menelfon rekanku untuk memperbaikinya tetapi tampaknya dia sangat sibuk."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mengipas ngipaskan tubuhnya dengan sejumlah file yang sudah tidak dipakai.

Semakin lama, udara di dalam ruangan tersebut semakin panas. Baekhyun tak tahan lagi,dan ia membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Chanyeol yang sedang menatapi laptopnya terkejut ketika Baekhyun yang mengarah ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan badan yang sudah tak berpakaian itu.

"Apa kau tidak merasa panas seperti itu?"

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun yang kecil dan menggoda itu. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol melakukan itu,tetapi mereka terbawa suasana.

Baekhyun yang tadinya kaget,tetapi dia tidak jadi melepaskan bibir Chanyeol dari bibirnya karena ia menemukan sebuah kenikmatan baginya.

Baekhyun terus melumat bibir Chanyeol semakin dalam sehingga lidah mereka berdua bertemu.

"Eumhh... Baek..."

"Chann...yeol... Aaah...eumphhh..."

Ciuman itu semakin ganas dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana Chanyeol.

"Chan?-"

"Baekhyun.. kumohon... "

"Mohon apa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan dia segera melepaskan bibir Chanyeol dari bibirnya.

"Kumohon buat aku puas,Baek."ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat,sehingga Baekhyun mulai terangsang.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Baekhyun memang anak yang bisa dibilang cukup polos. Dia mengerti bagaimana cara mencium seseorang,namun tidak dengan hal berbau seks.

Chanyeol membuka celananya beserta celana dalamnya.

"Seperti ini..",ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun menuju penisnya lalu mulai menggerakan tangan Baekhyun maju dan mundur.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Hm." angguk Baekhyun dengan wajah mengerti.

Baekhyun terus mengocok penis Chanyeol. Walau dia baru belajar,namun dia sudah terlihat ahli dalam hal tersebut.

"Baek...Asshh...Lebihhh...Cepat...Aaaaaaahh..."

Baekhyun mencepatkan gerakannya namun tetap melakukannya dengan nikmat.

"A-ak...shhh...Chanyeol...shh... Ini... sangat...shhh..besar.."

"Terushh... Aaaahhh...Dikitt...Lagihh.. Ahhhhh..."

Chanyeol mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Sperma Chanyeol berceceran di wajah Baekhyun. Namun,sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu,tanpa basa basi dia langsung memasukan junior Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Baek... shh... kau... nikmat... aaaahh... sssh..."

"Eummppttthhh... aaaahh... Chan.."

Baekhyun terus mengulum penis Chanyeol dan mempercepatnya sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Ahh... hah... hah... hah.."

"Chanyeol. Sekarang giliranmu memuaskanku."ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka celananya. Disana terdapat junior Baekhyun yang beda jauh dari junior Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke atas meja kerjanya dan menciumnya yang menyebabkan junior mereka saling bergesekan.

"Eummhh...Baek... kau... eumphhh"

"Mmhhhh...Chann.. emmmmhhhh..."

Chanyeol menindih badan Baekhyun dan terus menciumnya. Ciuman mereka semakin ganas,Baekhyun memainkan lidah Chanyeol dengan miliknya. Baekhyun terus mencium Chanyeol sambil membuka baju milik Chanyeol.

"Permisi-",suara tersebut langsung membuat suasana sunyi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang bercinta, langsung terdiam beku di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"-Mi-miyan. Sebaiknya aku ketuk pintu dulu se-sebelum masuk. Permisi."ucap Kyungsoo sambil keluar dari ruangan orang yang ia sukai itu.

Ya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah lama menjalin pertemanan. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui hal itu. Namun,sekarang hati Kyungsoo seperti ditusuk beribu ribu mata pisau. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat.

* * *

 _-Flashback on-_

"Cha-chanyeol."

"Iya?Ada apa kyungsoo?"

"Jika ada laki laki yang menyukaimu,apakah kau akan membalas perasaannya?"ucap kyungsoo sambil mencabut cabut rumput yang berada di sekitar tempat ia duduk.

"Hmm. Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan hal tersebut?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"A-aku.. menyu- Ah! Aku hanya menanyakannya saja."

"Kalau begitu jawabanku...tidak. Karena aku laki-laki sejati. Hahahaha..."

 _-Flashback off-_

* * *

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku,Chanyeol?"isak Kyungsoo. Betapa sedih jika Kyungsoo mengingat kembali,Chanyeol berkata dia adalah laki-laki sejati,yang tidak menyukai sejenisnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol bercinta dengan seorang namja,walaupun namja itu tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil memikirkan perbuatan Chanyeol yang tidak ia duga.

Baekhyun langsung memakai bajunya dengan cepat. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol,Chanyeol masih melamun melihat pintu ruangannya,sambil membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu kecewa.

"Chanyeol?"Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara yang lembut.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih kaget dan khawatir akan hancurnya pertemanan ia dengan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil dengan nada yang sedikit membentak untuk kedua kalinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Hm. Maaf. Anggap saja semua yang kita lakukan tadi tidak terjadi." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan suara datar. Chanyeol yang baru sadar dari lamunannya,langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Permisi. Aku pergi dulu."ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah agak cepat dengan perasaan menyesal. Ia tahu pasti Kyungsoo kecewa.

Baekhyun yang melihat sikap Chanyeol itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kembali bekerja.

Chanyeol pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menangis sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Kyungsoo yang melihat keberadaan Chanyeol di hadapannya, langsung mengelap air yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau. Ada apa datang kesini?"ucapnya sambil terus mengelap air matanya.

"Kau sendiri,sedang apa dengan air yang mengalir di matamu itu?"

"A-aku.. tidak sedang apa apa. Cuma rasanya mataku kelebihan air."Kyungsoo gugup. Dia tak tahu harus berkata jujur atau tidak terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan matanya yang bulat berisi seribu harapan.

"Jelaskan padaku."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan." Kyungsoo kembali menuju keluar.

"Yak!Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Jika memang itu yang kau mau,aku akan jelaskan setelah kau dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi."Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan suara dan tatapan yang datar.

Tenaga Kyungsoo membuat tarikan tangan Chanyeol tak mengubah Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kyungsoo!Yak!Kyungsoo-ya!"

...

Baekhyun telah kembali kerumahnya. Ia sangat lelah dan pada akhirnya ia tertidur.

Paginya, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan,hal pertama yang ia pikirkan yaitu... ya. Chanyeol.

"Heuhh... Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo sangat dalam?Sampai.. sampai.. ia melamuninya. Apa mereka berteman?atau mempunyai hubungan?Aeuhh..*plak**plak*plak* kau ini memikirkan apa Baekhyun..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk nepuk kepalanya. Baekhyun masih bertanya tanya tentang siapa itu Kyungsoo dan hubungan apa yang ia miliki dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi... kalau dilihat lihat... Chanyeol itu sedikit tampan... Apa?!Apa yang barusan kukatakan?!Apakah aku menyukainya?!"

*ceklek*

"Yak!Baekhyun!Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu di bawah."

"Malas."

"Yak!Kau mauku pecat dari keluarga ini?!"

"NEE NEEE OEMMAAAAA..."Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu menuju ke bawah menemui orang tersebut.

Ketika ia hampir sampai di lantai bawah dia bisa melihat bahwa orang tersebut sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Badannya tinggi dan kurus,juga kulitnya yang putih.

"Kau?"

* * *

Huwaa.. Maaf yaa ceritanya dipublish lagi soalnya ada masalah gitu di appnya... Makasihhh yaa yang udh mau baca ff ini,btw kasih reviewnya dongg saran/kritik gituu... yayaya!


	2. Chapter 2

**IF I CAN**

Cast:ChanBaek,Sehun,Kaisoo,dll

Rating:M(17+)

 **-Previous Chapter-**

"Yak!Kau mauku pecat dari keluarga ini?!"

"NEE NEEE OEMMAAAAA..."Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu menuju ke bawah menemui orang tersebut.

Ketika ia hampir sampai di lantai bawah dia bisa melihat bahwa orang tersebut sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Badannya tinggi dan kurus,juga kulitnya yang putih.

"Kau?"

 _-CHAPTER 2-_

"Annyeong... noona?Hahahaha",tawa sosok tersebut dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Noona?Coba panggil sekali lagi!Cepat!"

"Akh...ampun noo- eh maksudku-"

"Kau mau panggil aku noona lagi?!Hah?!"

"Tidak. Aku ingin memanggilmu... Ah-jussi. Hahahaha"

Baekhyun geram dengan kata-kata laki-laki itu. Ia langsung pergi ke atas menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung!Tunggu!Miyannnn!"

Baekhyun melipatkan tangannya di depan dada,lalu berhenti sebentar. Dan hendak turun menuju sosok laki-laki yang ternyata adiknya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm."

"Kau masih marah?"

"Bagaimana kuliahmu disana?"

"A-ahh itu-"

"Kau nakal lagi ya?!Sering bolos lagi?!Mengerjai gurumu?!Hah?!"

"Yak!Aku belum menjawabnya,kau sudah memotongnya saja."ucap laki laki itu sambil duduk kembali dan mengambil sebuah majalah yang berada di atas meja.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm... aku masih sering bolos hyung. Tapi tenang-tenangg... aku akan merubah semuanya di kota Seoul ini."

"Sehun-nie!Yak!Awas kalau sampai kau tidak menepatinya. Ku sumpahkan kau cadel S selama hidupmu!"

"Yak..kau ini... jahat thekali hyung.. Hahahaha."tawa adik Baekhyun yang ternyata bernama Sehun sambil membalik balik halaman majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

Sehun memang tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf S tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu,dia mulai terbiasa dan bisa mengucapkan huruf S dengan lancar.

*tuk* *tuk* *tuk* *tuk*

"Arghh!Kyungsoo!Mengapa kau buatku seperti ini?!' Chanyeol yang bingung terhadap perilaku Kyungsoo mengetuk ngetukan pulpennya lalu melemparnya asal dari meja kerjanya.

"Permisi.." ucap Baekhyun dari luar ruangan Chanyeol.

"Masuk."

"An-"

"Yak Kyungsoo-ya!Kau... Ah!" Chanyeol yang terus memikirkan Kyungsoo, mengira bahwa Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo. Ia yang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ternyata bukan Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"-Nyeong." ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan pelan menuju mejanya.

*tuk* *tuk* *tuk* *tuk*

Chanyeol kembali melakukan hal tersebut,namun kali ini ia mengetuk bukan dengan bolpoin,melainkan tangannya.

Baekhyun terus melamun. Tiba tiba saja ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ia masih bingung apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Namun,lamunan Baekhyun lenyap seketika,ketika mendengar suara yang berulang-ulang

Baekhyun yang mendengar ketukan itu sedari tadi,hanya bisa diam. Namun, Chanyeol tak berhenti membuat suara yang menganggu itu, Baekhyun tak tinggal diam.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm."

"Bolehkah ku bertanya?"

"Hm." Chanyeol menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama di setiap perkataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan sambil menggerakan kepalanya.

"Se-sebenarnya.. Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Chan?Yeol?"

"Berteman. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah.. tetapi... aku merasa ada ungkapan lain dari tatapannya ketika ia melihat kita kemarin."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa apa, dia segera berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

*Bruk!*

Suara itu terdengar cukup keras. Ya. Itu adalah suara pintu yang terkena tembok akibat Chanyeol yang mendorongnya.

"Kyungsoo. Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja?",ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara datar dan tatapannya yang masih menuju ke arah laptopnya.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menarik pelan kedua tangan dan kepala Kyungsoo agar menghadap ke arahnya. Chanyeol mencakup pipi Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan sangat dalam.

Kyungsoo yang kaget,hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Aku ingat. Aku ingat perkataanmu. Kau... menyukaiku bukan?"

"Ani." Kyungsoo langsung melepas sentuhan sentuhan Chanyeol dan kembali mengarah ke laptopnya.

* * *

 _"Kau tampan Chanyeol,Andai saja jika aku..."_

 _"Wah. Kau... kuat sekali.. akan sangat beruntung orang yang menjadi pendampingmu."_

 _"Suaramuu sangat berat Yeol.. aku su- Ah maksudku aku kagum,hehehe..."_

 _"Ternyata, namja kuat sepertimu... pandai memasak juga.. benar benar laki laki idaman- Ah maksudku idaman bagi para yeoja..."_

* * *

"Kau kuat,kau tampan,suaramu berat,dan pandai memasak. Apa kau dapat melupakan kata-katamh dengan mudah?Aku ingat,Soo."

"I-itu..."

"Kau bisa membohongi perasaanmu. Tapi, matamu.. selalu mengatakan kejujuran,Soo..."

"Iya!Memang aku menyukaimu!Tapi apa yang dapat aku lakukan ketika melihatmu bersama asisten barumu itu?"

"Ja-jadi... soal i-itu..."

"Kau bisa berkata kalau kau tidak melakukan apa apa dengannya atau itu cuma terjadi secara tidak sengaja! Tapi... aku mendengarnya!Aku mendengar semua desahan yang kalian buat!Apa kau punya perasaan?Apa kau tidak membayangkan seperti apa hancurnya aku?"

"Mi-miyan... Kyung-ngie...Hiks..." Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo itu,langsung mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau dapat... Hiks.. Membayangkannya,Yeol?"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Kyung..."

"Aku bisa saja memaafkanmu.. Tapi... Apa kau berjanji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi?"

"Jan-jan... ji.. Kyung-ngie..."

...

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, menggeserkan kursi rodanya menuju meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Aish... Namja setampan dia... Memiliki meja yang sangat berantakan.."

"Eh?Apa ini?" Baekhyun menemukan sebuah buku yang terbuka. Dan ternyata, itu adalah buku harian Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu... harus berbuat apa. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Maafkan aku,Kyungsoo."

Dep...

Entah mengapa hati Baekhyun terasa sangat sakit, nafasnya menjadi sedikit sesak melihat kata kata itu. Kejadian kemarin ia lakukan karena hasratnya kepada Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya, Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau. Jahat sekali."

*BRUK*

Baekhyun menutup buku harian Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia sangat kesal dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sepertinya.. Baekhyun.. menyukai Chanyeol.

"Yak!Kau ngapain berdiri di depan mejaku?"

"A-ah ituu... itu... Aku sedang membersihkan mejamu. Berantakan sekali."

"Kau kan meminta izin padaku terlebih dahulu?Aishh..." gerutu Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

Ia merapihkan kembali letak-letak berkasnya. Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya itu ketika melihat buku hariannya dalam keadaan tertutup. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh kecurigaan. Tetapi ia langsung melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi tanpa mempedulikan hal aneh itu.

 _'Duh... Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ketika ia berada di sebelahku?Ani. Ini tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya.'_

Makin lama, keadaan semakin hening. Baekhyun terus melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Baekhyun masih cemas melihat tatapan Chanyeol tadi dengan penuh kecurigaan.

 _'Iya. Aku harus bilang bahwa aku tidak sengaja menutup bukunya ketika aku membereskan mejanya. Ayo... Baekhyun...'_

"Cha-Chanyeol."

"Iya,Baekhyun?"

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

Denggg...

 _'Yak Baekhyun!Kau ini bego atau apasih?Kenapa malah menanyakan hal itu?!'_

"Tidak. Memang kenapa Baekhyun?"

 _'Kau.. harus melanjutkannya. Tidak mungkin kau menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini.'_

"Bisa kah kita makan malam bersama?A-aku sendirian di rumah... Hehehe.."

"Boleh. Aku tunggu jam 7 di depan rumahmu."

"Ru-rumahku?Kau tahu?"

"Yak. Kau kan melamar kerja dengan biodatamu. Bagaimana biodata dengan tidak adanya alamat rumah?"

"Ah iya... Baiklah jam 7 di rumahku."

...

...

"Eh Hyung!Dari mana saja kau?" ucap Sehun sambil duduk di sofa tamu dan mengangkat satu kakinya menikmati acara yang sedang ia tonton dan makanan yang sedang ia makan.

"Bekerja. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu yang baru? Baik-baik sajakan?"

"Baik,Hyung. Percayalah padaku,aku akan membuat mu bangga dengan prestasiku. Hahaha..."

"Ah. Kau selalu bilang begitu setiap kau pindah sekolah,tapi aku selalu menemukan catatan guru di rapotmu. Sudahlah,aku lelah." gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Huh... Aku akan beristirahat selama 1... Hah?! Sudah jam 6.45?! Aishhh... "

Baekhyun langsung bersiap-siap untuk makan malamnya dengan bos di tempat kerjanya itu. Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu terburu-buru sampai sampai... ia menyabuni tubuhnya dengan shampoo. Ia juga memilih baju dengan sangat lama. Wajar, ia ingin terlihat baik di depan pujaannya itu.

*TIN!TIN!*

"Aigo!Eottheokkae?Itu pasti dia! Ayolah... Kalian selalu tak senang jikaku bahagia." ucap Baekhyun kepada baju-bajunya.

 _=Messages=_

 _Chanyeol:_

 _Baekhyun,aku sudah sampai. (07.05)_

 _Baekhyun! (07.10)_

 _Baek! (07.30)_

"Berisik sekali!Pasti mereka yang broadcast broadcast tidak penting." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecek handphonenya.

"APA?CHANYEOL MENGIRIM PESAN KEPADAKU?!Aduh... pali... pali... Baekhyunn... Hm... yang ini saja." Baekhyun langsung mengenakan pakaian yang ia tunjuk itu.

*Duk* *Duk* *Duk* *Duk*

"Pali... pali..."

"Yaak!Hyung!Berisik tahu!"

"Diam kau!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar pintu.

*DUBRAK!*

"Yak!Mau kemana kau

,Hyung?Hyung!Hyung!"

Sehun melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Ia berdiam diri di rumahnya sendirian. Eommanya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja.

"Anny-"

"Maafkan aku. Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"..." Chanyeol terdiam menatapi Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tercengang melihat Baekhyun yang memakai baju yang tidak berlengan dan celana yang pendek yang menurutnya terlihat seksi.

"Hmm. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapinya itu.

"Eh!Iya!Tidak. Aku baru menunggumu sebentar.. Hehe.."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Padahal Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke Baekhyun sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Ia menaiki mobil Chanyeol yang mewah itu.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening...

"Hmm.. Chanyeol?"

"Iya?"

"Kita ingin makan apa?"

"Karena.. cuaca yang cukup dingin ini.. bagaimana kalau kita makan... ramen?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Sesampainya di tempat makan yang Chanyeol rekomendasikan itu,Chanyeol langsung memanggil pelayan di tempat tersebut.

"Pelayan!"

Pelayan itu menghampirinya.

"Iya,Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya pesan 2- ramen,lalu..." selagi Chanyeol mengatakan 2,sebelumnya ia menunjuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Saya pesan 1 soju,dan.. kau Baekhyun?"

"Aku juga."

"Oke. 2 soju."

"Baik,Tuan. 2 ramen dengan 2 soju, ditunggu pesanannya."ucap pelayan sambil meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya, Chanyeol?"

"Bukankah kau dulu berjualan ramen?"

"Ahh.. iyaa. Namun karena sekarang aku bekerja di tempatmu.. aku berhenti dari pekerjaan itu."

"Ah... jadi begitu."

"Permisi. Ini pesanannya..."

"Ah iya. Gamsahamnida.."

"Ne.."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya.. apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

"U-huk!Huk!Huk!"

"Eh?Gwenchana?"Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan dan menyodori air putih ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Gwen-gwenchana...Gwenchana-yo.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang dadanya.

"Miyan. Sepertinya aku tak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu."

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya.. aku dan Kyungsoo hanyalah teman. Namun,seiring waktu aku rasa ada hal yang mengganjal di antara aku dan dia. Aku merasa dia suka padaku. Jadi-"

"Apakah kau menyukainya juga?" cemas Baekhyun. Ia langsung bertanya secepat mungkin walaupun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku tidak menyukainya." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah."

"Eh?"

"Ah!Maksudku.. bagus nya ruangan ini... ramennya juga cukup enak. Hehe." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Permisi,Tuan. Ini sojunya.."

"Oh iya!Hampir saja aku lupa."

"Ini Baekhyun.."

"Nee.."

Mereka bersulang dan meminum soju tersebut.

Lama-lama... pembicaraan Baekhyun makin melantur. Ia terus memesan soju dan meminumnya. 8 gelas kira kira soju yang telah ia minum.

"Channyeoooolll... chanyeoolliee..."

"Baekhyun!Ayo kita pulang.. Aaakh." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu melingkarkannya di lehernya. Ia mengangkat beratnya tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu sampai ke mobilnya.

Baekhyun tertidur lelap dan Chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana.

"Apakah aku harus mengantarmu ke rumahmu?Ah jangan. Bisa bisa aku di pukuli habis oleh orang yang ada di rumahmu karena mereka pasti berfikir bahwa aku yang membuatmu mabuk. Hm...baiklah. Kau menginap di apartemenku saja untuk malam ini."

Sesampainya di apartemennya, meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri itu di ranjangnya.

 _=Messages=_

 _Ahjumma:_

 _Malam ini,aku tidak pulang kerumah. Aku ada urusan._

"Heuhh... kau ini seorang namja atau yeoja,Baekhyun?terlalu cantik bagimu untuk dibilang namja. Ckck ."

Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya,namun alkohol masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aaakh..."

"Emptt." gumam Chanyeol. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan ketika Baekhyun bangun dan mengarah ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Eheh... Chanyeol... A-aku... Menyukaimu.. sejak kita bercinta..."

"Baekhyun?"

"Maukah... kau.. menjalin...eeumphh..."

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun langsung sadar dari mabuknya, dan ia langsung melepas tautan Chanyeol.

"Yeol?"

"Ma-maaf.. aku tidak.. eumhh..."

Baekhyun langsung mencium Chanyeol dan melumatnya. Ciuman mereka semakin ganas. Chanyeol mendorong pelan Baekhyun ke ranjang Chanyeol. Mereka terus menggeliat dan Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai terangsang langsung membuka busana Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol juga membantu Baekhyun dengan membuka celananya.

"Eumphh... Baek... shh... eumhh.."

"Chann... Nyeol... Eeeumm... Aaaah..."

"Baek.." Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita coba hal yang baru.."

"Hah? Aaaaahh... ssh... Sa...kittt... Aahhh... Eunghh..."

Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Lalu, ia mengangkat Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berbusana itu ke pangkuannya.

Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya naik dan turun.

"Chann... A-a-ak... Iniiiihhhh... Nikmaaaattt... ssh...Eeunnghh..."

"Terussss... shhh ... Baek... bergeraklahhhh... lebihhhh... cepaaaattt... ssshh..."

"Eeeungghhh... Kauhhh... ssshh..."

*TUK**TUK**TUK**TUK*

"Cha-chaaann... a-apa kau... tidak... sssh... men... mendengarnya?"

"Ani..."

"Eeumhhh...Aahhhh... aahhhh..."

"Aaah..." Chanyeol mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun dan berceceran di sekitar luar lubang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun yang berkeringat,membuat junior Chanyeol kembali menegang.

Junior Chanyeol masih berada di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kelelahan,namun Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan unfuk menggerakan pinggang Baekhyun ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Baek... ssh... Eummhhh..."

"Chaaannnn... Chanyeeooll... sshh... akuuuuhhh... Aaaaah..."

Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya ke wajah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Chan?Kau... tidak apa apa?Hahaha... mukamu lucu jika seperti itu."

"Yaaakkk... kau...aakk perih perih..."

Baekhyun langsung mengambil bajunya lalu mengelap wajah namja tampan itu sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa Tuan Park?Hahaha..."

"Yak!Kau mau aku tambah satu ronde lagi?!" Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil menggerakan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ani... Aaahhh... Eeuumhh... yakk!Henti- Aangghh...kan!"

"Rasakan.. Huh... Hahaha.."

*DUBRAK*

"Cukup!"

HALOOO!HALOO!Makasih yaaa udh mau luangin waktu buat baca ff inii... Kasih kritik sarann dongg... Jangan lupa ikutin chapter selanjutnyaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**IF I CAN**

Cast:ChanBaek,Sehun,Kaisoo,Xiumin,dll

Rating:M(17+)

 _FYI_

 _Tanda ' ' dan ( ) mengartikan kata batin suatu tokoh._

 **-Previous Chapter-**

"Yak!Kau mau aku tambah satu ronde lagi?!" Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil menggerakan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ani... Aaahhh... Eeuumhh... yakk!Henti- Aangghh...kan!"

"Rasakan.. Huh... Hahaha.."

*DUBRAK*

"Cukup!"

 _-CHAPTER 3-_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut. Mereka langsung memakai baju-bajunya yang telah tergeletak di mana mana.

"Hyung?Apa yang kau lakukan?Hahaha... Ada apa dengan dadamu?Cairan apa itu,hyung?Seperti nya aku mengenalinya.."

"Sehun-nie?Ba-bagaimana kau..-"

"Ah!tadi... temanmu salah mengirimkan pesan,Hyung. Harusnya dia mengirimkan pesan itu ke ahjummanya."

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Chanyeol langsung mengecek handphonenya.

"Hm?Sial!" ucap Chanyeol dengan volume suara pelan.

"Wae?Kau yang mengirimnya?"

"A-ah.. itu.."

"Sehun-nie. Bagaimana kau tahu alamat apartemen ini?"

"Aku mencari sinyal ponsel orang itu dengan GPS-ku."

Semuanya masih tetap hening.

"Hyung. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?Itu cairan apa?Kenyal kenyal berwarna putih,eww... tampak menjijikan sekali."

"A-aku bisa jelaskan itu Sehun... tapi kau pulang dulu,ne?"

"Hm..." Sehun menaruh salah satu tangannya di dagunya.

"YAK!PALII!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil sepatunya dan mengangkatnya.

"E-eh neeee... Hyung..."

Melihat Sehun yang sudah pergi,Chanyeol segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Chanyeol. Aku rasa aku harus pulang kerumah segera. Aku takut..-"

"Arraseo,Baekkie." Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan memeluk dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula kita pun harus kembali bekerja. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu,ne?Pai-pai..."

"Ne.."

* * *

"Aku ingin membeli obat demam,apakah ada?"

"Oh!sebentar.. Ini..."

"Gamshahamida.."

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari toko obat tadi.

Lama-lama pandangan Kyungsoo terhadap jalan raya yang ia sedang pijak ini semakin kabur,ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Tubuh Kyungsoo tergeletak di jalan,untungnya ada sesosok namja yang menolongnya. Kyungsoo dibawanya oleh namja itu ke apartemennya.

Kyungsoo mulai sadar,ia membuka matanya lalu beranjak bangun dari sofa namja tersebut. Ia melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di bingkai bingkainya tepat di atas sebuah laci. Disana,terdapat 2 anak kecil yang satu berkulit hitam dan yang satu berkulit putih.

"Eh?Kau sudah sadar?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya dengan wajah datar.

"Itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk foto yang daritadi ia perhatikan.

"Wae?wae-yo?"

"Siapa 2 anak kecil itu?"

"Ohh.. yang berkulit hitam adalah aku. Dan yang berkulit putih adalah hyung-ku. Kami berpisah dari kecil,seingatku sekitar.. waktu aku berumur 5 tahun."

"Jinja?Miyan." Kyungsoo memperhatikan foto itu lagi,ia seperti mengenal sosok yang namja itu bilang kalau itu hyungnya.

"Arraseo... Ngomong-ngomongg... Na Kai." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kyungsoo." senyum Kyungsoo. 5 detik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar.

"Hm.. Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Ayo,kita makan!" ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju meja makannya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Hm. Kau yang memasak ini sendiri?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Sebaiknya kau delivery makanan dari luar saja,daripada kau mati konyol hanya karena masakanmu sendiri."

"Yak!Kau!Seenaknya sa... A-asin... Huwekk...Pleh...Pleh.."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,jika kau perlu apa-apa lihat saja kartu yang ada di sofamu,Annyeong!"

Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Kai tanpa berterima kasih sama sekali.

"Yak!Kyung?Kyung apa tadi?Kyungsoo!"

* * *

"Huhh.. Eottheokkae? Sehun akan menanyakanku 1000 pertanyaan tentang apa yang aku lakukan dengan Chanyeol tadi jika aku pulang.. Atau?Aku tak usah pulang saja?"

*TIN**TIN*

"Yak!Kalau jalan jangan... Baek?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau ingin berangkat kerja?Tapi... kau yakin menggunakan baju yang sudah ternodai cairan itu?"

"An-"

"Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol,karena jika ia kerumah ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?Kelihatannya bingung seperti itu. Huh?"ucap Chanyeol sambil menyetir dan sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

"A-aku..."

"Sehun?Kau takut?"

"Ne."

Sesampainya di kantor,mereka langsung masuk keruangannya.

"Kau beruntung,aku masih menyimpan bajuku dan celanaku untuk berjaga jaga kalau aku lembur. Ini!Pakai..."

"Ne. Gamshahamida.."

"Hm."

Baekhyun memutar badannya lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya,padahal mereka telanjang bulat jika sedang bercinta.

"Sudahhh,Baek?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nee..."

"Euph..." Chanyeol menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Wae?!wae?Kau menertawaiku?"

"Ani. Aku menertawai orang yang memakai baju kebesaran di hadapanku."

"Tak apa. Daripada aku memakai baju yang sudah terkena sperma mu. Cih."

"Ckckck."

 _(Chanyeol:Baekhyun.. Aku.. menyukaimu.. Aku menyukai tawamu... Aku menyukai tubuhmu.. dan Aku... menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu,Baekhyun.)_

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol terus tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dan menghiraukan panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"

"Ah!Ne..."

"Wae-yo?"

"Ani.."

*ceklek*

"Chanyeol-ssi. Ini ada berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani."

"Ah?Ne... "

"Kalau begitu,aku keluar dulu."

"Kyungsoo-ya!Tunggu!" Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di luar ruang Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku!" Mereka berdua pergi ke atas atap gedung dimana mereka bekerja.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin menjawab perkataanmu waktu itu."

"Cepat. Tak perlu basa basi."kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap gedung di sekitarnya. Rambut Kyungsoo yang berwarna coklat itu sesekali tertiup oleh angin.

"A-aku... Aku... Aku menyukai laki-laki."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan membulatkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Rasanya campur aduk,ia penasaran siapakah laki-laki yang disukai Chanyeol itu.

"Tetapi kau bukanlah laki laki yang kumaksud."

"Sudah?sudah puas,Chanyeol?Sudahkah kau puas menyakiti perasaanku?!Hiks..Kau... Jahat!" Kyungsoo hendak lari menuju pintu gedung kantornya namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tidak,Kyungsoo. Aku tidak jahat."

 _-Flashback on-_

 _"Yeollieee!Hyung!Yak!Namja tua!Lepaskan aku!Biarkan kami bersamaa!Lepas!"_

 _"Kaii-yaaa!Aku janji suatu saat nanti akan bertemu denganmu,Kaii-yaa!Pegang janjiku!"_

 _"Heh!Anak kecil!Kalian mempersulit pekerjaanku saja!"_

 _"Sudah bos. Kami sudah melaksanakan tugas kami."_

 _"Ini uangnya. Ambil. Sebagai tambahan karena kau telah berhasil menjauhkan kedua anak itu."_

 _"Baik,bos. Senang bekerja sama dengan,bos!Hahaha."_

 _-Flashback off-_

"Kau lah orang yang paling jahat,Kyungsoo. KAULAH ORANG YANG TIDAK BISA MELIHAT KEBAHAGIAAN DI ANTARA ORANG ORANG DI SEKITARMU!KAU... ADALAH IBLIS DARI SEGALA IBLIS!"

"Miyan. Tapi Ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku harus berbuat seperti itu,tak banyak yang bisa ku perbuat untuk membahagiakan Ayahku selain menjauhkan kalian."

Kyungsoo langsung pergi sehabis mengatakan hal tersebut. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan diam melihat Kyungsoo yang kabur karena bentakannya itu.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan keadaan pucat,berkeringat,dan berantakan.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Chanyeol,wae?"

"Ani. Aku hanya kelelahan."

 _'Baekhyun. Kau harus memberanikan diri. Iya. Benar. Aku harus mengatakannya.'_

"Chanyeol?"

"Iya?"

"Apa kau haus?"

 _'Yaak!Babbo!Kapan sih kau melakukan hal dengan benar?Bicara begitu saja tidak bisa.'_

"Hmm. Boleh."

"Cangkaman... Ini..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menuangkan air ke gelas dari dispenser yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo... Baekhyun-ssi..." senyum Chanyeol.

 _'Ah... ituu... keringattnya... membuatnya makin seksi saja...Elap keringatnya,Baekhyun!'_

"Chanyeol,ini... untuk mengelap keringatmu hehehe..."

"Baekhyun?Ini kan file yang masih dipakai?Kau menyuruhku untuk mengelap keringatku dengan kertas?"

*JLEP*

Baekhyun langsung diam seribu bahasa. Ia menundukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hei!Gwenchana?Arraseo,Baekhyunie... Aku akan mengelapnya sendiri."

"Miyan.. Chanyeol.."

"Gwenchana-yo.."ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya dalam hati.

"Cha-Chanyeol..."

"Ne?"

"Se-sebenarnya... Aku... Aku... menyukaimu."

"Jinja-yo?"

"N-ne.."

"Hmm.. Na do... Baekhyun." bisik Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Jinja?!"

"Ne,Baekki..."

"Huwaaa... Aku senang sekalii mendengarnya... Jeballl.."

Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun sekilas. Setelah itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

*tuk...**tuk...**tuk...**tuk...*

Suara langkah kaki Baekhyun dengan perlahan memasuki rumahnya yang sudah gelap itu. Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya,terdapat TV yang masih menyala namun tak ada seorangpun yang menontonnya.

Ia melangkah dengan sangat pelan... menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun telah sampai ke lantai atas dan siap membuka gagang pintu kamarnya. Setelah ia memasuki kamarnya,ternyata tidak ada siapa siapa.

"Huh... lelahnya-"

"HWA!"

"YAKKKKK!"teriak Baekhyun dengan suara centilnya.

"Dari mana kau,Hyung?"

"Heh!Babbo!Berani beraninya kau mengageti Hyungmu seperti itu,kau mau mati sekarang?!Hah?!"

"Ani. 2 menit lagi."

"AISHH... JEBALLL... NOO... SEHUNIIE!"

"Aku bercanda,Hyung... Hehehe.."ucap Sehun sambil menaiki ranjang Baekhyun dan mengambil posisi tengkurap sambil membuka buka majalah.

"Hm."

"Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong soal tadi pagi..."

"Aku tak dengar..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Aku serius,Hyung. Tak bisakah kau jujur saja kepadaku?"

"Tidak."

"Wae,Hyung?Aku janji tak akan memberi tahukannya kepada siapapun itu... Jeball..." janji Sehun sambil membentuk peace di tangannya dengan tatapan serius menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Yaksok?"

"Hm. Yaksok!"

"A-ah.. itu.. Sebenarnya tadi itu... Ah jadi... Tadi pagi... Yang aku lakukann... "

"Hyung!Kau ini lama sekali!"

"NEE..NEE..Tadi.. aku melakukan seks dengannya."

"Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Ne." ucap Baekhyun sambil menaiki ranjangnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi... Kau menyukai seorang namja?Hmm... Menarik juga.."

"Yak!Apanya yang menarik!"bentak Baekhyun sambil menjitak pala Sehun.

"Lalu Hyung?Kau benar benar mencintainya?"

"Ne.. dan aku juga terkadang bingung dengan hal aneh itu."

"... jadi seperti itu.. Omo!Cantiknya..."

"Yak!Kau ini menghinaku?!"

"Ani."ucap Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tatapan Baekhyun langsung terarah pada majalah yang sedang Sehun baca itu.

"Cih!Sini!"ucap Baekhyun mengambil majalah itu dari Sehun.

"Hyung,kembalikannn..."

"Huwaa.. Kau ini,masih kecil sudah melihat majalah dewasa. Mau ku laporkan eomma?Hah?"

"Laporkan saja jika kau mau aku mengungkap segalanya."

"E-em. Tak jadi."ucap Baekhyun melempar majalah itu lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memajukan bibir bawahnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja yang imut.

"Aigooo.. Noona.. jangan cemberut seperti itu.. *wink**wink*"goda Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Sudah!Aku ingin tidur!"

...

...

"Chanyeol.. Miyanhae. Karena aku kau menjadi hancur seperti ini. Karena aku kau menjadi jauh dariku. Dan karena aku,kau menjadi.."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu,Kyungsoo."

"Aku.. tak bisa menahannya lagi,Hyung."

"Kau tahu?Sebaiknya kau meminum kopi jika kau sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini." ucap seorang namja yang imut dan lucu itu.

"Gomawo.. Minseok Hyung."

"Neee. Jika kau ada masalah,datang saja ke kedai kopi ku,aku akan memberikanmu kopi gratis. Hahaha..."

"Nee. Tapi,Hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau benar."

"Wae?"

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini,aku harus meminum kopimu. Hahaha.."

"Aishh. Kau ini,membuatku kaget."

Pagi tlah tiba. Sinar matahari sudah memasuki celah celah jendela apartemen Chanyeol. Namun,Chanyeol belum bangkit dari tidurnya juga. Beberapa hari ini,Chanyeol memutuskan tinggal di apartemennya,karena ahjummanya pulang ke kampungnya.

"Euhh... Aigoo... Aigoo...A-aakh..." Chanyeol bangun dan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Hhheeummm..."Chanyeol berjalan sambil menutup matanya sesekali lalu pergi menuju ke dapur. Ia mengambil sedikit air minum dan meminumnya.

 _*TENGNONG**TENGNONG*_

"Nee..."Chanyeol segera membuka pintu apartemennya itu dan ada perempuan berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengeluarkan suara yang parau.

"Chan. Yeol?"

* * *

Annyeongggg!Makasih yaaa yang udah mau baca ff aku. Minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan kekurangan dari ff ini. Kirakira siapa ya perempuan yang tiba tiba dateng itu?Duh penasaran deh.. *paansi* penasarankan?penasaran?!*matilu* ditunggu yaaa chapter berikutnya...!


	4. Chapter 4

IF I CAN

Cast:ChanBaek,Sehun,Kaisoo,Xiumin,dll

Rating:M(17+)

 _FYI_

 _Tanda ' ' dan ( ) mengartikan kata batin suatu tokoh._

 **-Previous Chapter-**

Pagi tlah tiba. Sinar matahari sudah memasuki celah celah jendela apartemen Chanyeol. Namun,Chanyeol belum bangkit dari tidurnya juga. Beberapa hari ini,Chanyeol memutuskan tinggal di apartemennya,karena ahjummanya pulang ke kampungnya.

"Euhh... Aigoo... Aigoo...A-aakh..." Chanyeol bangun dan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Hhheeummm..."Chanyeol berjalan sambil menutup matanya sesekali lalu pergi menuju ke dapur. Ia mengambil sedikit air minum dan meminumnya.

*TENGNONG**TENGNONG*

"Nee..."Chanyeol segera membuka pintu apartemennya itu dan ada perempuan berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengeluarkan suara yang parau.

"Chan. Yeol?"

 _-CHAPTER 4-_

"E-ehm. Maaf?"

"Kau...!Kau Chanyeol kan?!" ucap perempuan itu sambil menunjukkan kegembiraannya dan menunjuk nunjuk Chanyeol.

"N-ne.. Na-"

"Chanyeolliieee!" perempuan itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maaf..." Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu.

"Tidak kah kau ingat?"

"Tapi... Kau siapa?"

"Aku... eommamu,yeol."

"Ani. Eommaku sudah tidak ada. Mohon jangan mengada-ada,Nona."

Chanyeol hendak menutup pintu apartemennya tetapi perempuan itu menahannya.

"Beri aku waktu!Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya,Chanyeol.." ucap perempuan itu sambil memohon.

Chanyeol berfikif sebentar sambil melihat wajah perempuan itu.

"Cepat. Aku tak banyak waktu."

Ia pun langsung membukakan pintunya kembali. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu Chanyeol.

"Dulu..."

* * *

 _"Owekk... owekk..."_

 _"Huwa.. Anakku... Chan-Yeol..."_

 _"Uuu... Tampan sekali... seperti Ayahnya..."_

 _*DUBRAK*_

 _"Yak!Soo young!Buang anak itu!"_

 _"Hyung!Apa salah anakku?!"_

 _"Kau tidak tahu?Ini bukan anakmu!Ini adalah anak dia!Dengan laki laki lain!"_

 _"Be-benar kah itu,Soo young?"_

 _"Hiks... Aku bisa jelaskan,Chagi..."_

 _"Dasar perempuan sialan!"_

* * *

"Sejak itu... Aku diusir oleh Paman tiri dan Ayah tirimu. Sebelum mereka mengusirku... Mereka memaksaku untuk menaruh mu di panti asuhan. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu.. Aku menikah dengan lelaki lain,dan... Aku mempunyai anak,yaitu adikmu.. Chanyeol.."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah sekarang?"

"Karena mendengar kenyataan yang pahit itu,Ayahmu kondisinya semakin memburuk. Lalu...Ayahmu meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak yang menyerangnya."

"Eom.. ma.."

"Miyan,Yeollie.. Aku memang ibu yang bodoh. Aku tak seharusnya menaruh mu di panti asuhan. Seharusnya aku merawatmu dan menyayangimu,Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku salah,namun.. sebagai ibu,aku harus memberi tahu kenyataan ini cepat atau lambat. Jadi... Apakah kau masih mau menerima ku?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol itu sambil terus menangis.

"Tentu. Miyanhae,Eomma."

Chanyeol berpelukan dengan eommanya. Setelah itu, mereka bercerita-cerita tanpa ada rasa canggung di antaranya.

...

...

Baekhyun sudah sampai di kantornya, namun... belum juga ia melihat batang hidung Chanyeol.

"An-nnyeong? Huh... Kemana dia?Padahal... Aku sengaja datang cepat untuk dia." ucap Baekhyun sambil jalan menuju mejanya.

Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang ia belum selesaikan kemarin.

Namun,sepi rasanya dengan tidak ada keberadaan Chanyeol sang pujaan hati.

Baekhyun melirik meja Chanyeol sesekali. Lalu,ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Eh!Buku ini.. "ucap Baekhyun lalu membuka buku harian Chanyeol.

"Go..mawo... Kau.. sudah mengubah hidupku... Menyinari... hari-hariku... Baek-Hyun-ssi?Mwo?"

"Ne.." ucap seorang namja yang tinggi dengan suara beratnya, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Setelah ia melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya,ia langsung menutup mulutnya terkejut.

 _'Mimpi?Aigo.. appo.. Ani. Ini bukan mimpi...' batin Baekhyun sambil menyubit pipinya._

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

"Ne,Baekhyun?" suara berat itu terus terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya,hendak kembali ke mejanya. Namun,Chanyeol langsung memegang dan menahan kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menggunakan perasaanya,tapi Baekhyun masih membulatkab matanya tak percaya.

"Wae,Chagi?" ucap Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ani." Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol sekilas.

"Baek..."ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dengan matanya.

"Miyan,Chanyeol. Aku lelah.."

"Kau... yakin?"Chanyeol membuka resleting celananya dan menggesekkan penisnya ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Eunggh... eumhhh... Ani.. Akuh.. Aaaaahh... Gelliiihhh..."

Chanyeol langsung mengunci pintu ruangan kerjanya itu,lalu berlari kecil menuju tubuh mungil yang sudah menunggunya itu.

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk menungging.

"Baeeekk... ssh..." Baekhyun membuka seluruh busananya dan Chanyeol yang sedang menciumi leher Baekhyun ikut membantunya.

"Chann... Yeoll... ssh ... Cepat.. Eumhh.. Masukann..."

Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya itu ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aak!Appo... ssh... Eumhh... Aaahhhh... Eunghh...Yeollie..."

"Baeekkiie... Iniiiihhh... Sempittthhhhh... Emmhhh..."

"Chann... Yeooolll... Iniiiihhh... Euuungghhh... Nikmmattt...sshh..."

Chanyeol terus mempercepat gerakannya,sehingga Baekhyun terus mendesah kesakitan yang bagi Chanyeol desahan Baekhyun lah yang membuat Chanyeol makin bersemangat.

"Chann... sshii... Iyaaahh... ssh... disituuuhhh... eumhhh..."

"Aaaaahh... Hah... hahh... hahh..."

Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya,ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun,walaupun ada yang berceceran di sekitar lubang Baekhyun. Melihat itu,Chanyeol langsung mengambil baju Baekhyun dan mengelapnya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Mereka berdua langsung mengatur nafasnya.

"Chanyeol.. Aku lelahh..."

"Arraseo,Baekkie.."Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya,Chanyeol memakai celananya kembali. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun,ia masih mencari cari dimana bajunya itu.

"Eoddie- Ah!Kok bisa ada disini?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

"M-mwo?"tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun tak peduli,yang penting bajunya sudah ketemu. Baekhyun memakai bajunya,namun..

"Eih?Bau apa ini?"

"Yak!Appo..."

"Rasakan!Siapa suruh kau menggunakan bajuku untuk mengelap spermamu!Huhh... eottheokke?"

Chanyeol mengambil bajunya.

"Iggo...Ckckck..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengasih bajunya yang besar itu.

"Shirreo.."ucap Baekhyun sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memajukan mulut bawahnya.

"Shirreo?Terserahmu-"

"E-eh!Sini aku pakai!"Baekhyun segera menarik baju besar itu sebelum Chanyeol memasukkannya lagi kedalam lemarinya.

"Ckckckck..." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bajunya terlihat sangat besar jika dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Wae?!wae?!"

"Gwiyowo...jeball..."

Lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Hari semakin sore,sudah waktunya Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia biasanya pulang dengan bus,namun apa daya Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk pulang bersamanya.

Selama di perjalanan..

"Baek?"

"Ne?"

"Dirumahmu... Ada siapa saja?"

"A-ah... Ada adikku saja. Eommaku sedang pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Wae-yo?"

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya saja.."

"Nama adikmu siapa?"

"Sehun. Dia sangat nakal,kau tidak akan bisa akrab dengannya. Hm.. Bukannya waktu itu kau sudah tahu?"

"Kapan?Oohh... waktu itu. Aku tak terlalu menyimak karena kau kan berteriak-teriak. Eh,sudah sampai."

"Ne. Gomawo."

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun sekilas,lalu Baekhyun melambaik tangannya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sehun yang mendengar suara mobil di depan rumahnya itu langsung keluar.

"Annyeong!"

"Hyung!Siapa itu,Hyung?"

"Mau tahu saja kau. Sana masuk!"

Sehun terus bertanya tanya ketika Baekhyun dan dia menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Yaaak... Aku bertanya..."

"Temanku."

"Yaa aku tahu kalau itu temanmu. Tapi?... Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Hm."

"A-ahh... kekasihmu itu..."

"Diam kau anak kecil."

"Aish... Emm. Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Coba kau berbalik ke arahku."

Baekhyun yang sedang menyangkutkan tasnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eeuphhh... Hahahaha... "

"Wae?"

"I-itu.. Baju namja mana yang kau pakai?Hahahaha.."Sehun tertawa sambil menunjuk nunjuk baju.. Ehem. Chanyeol.

"Cih!Berisik kau!"

"Hahahaha..."

...

...

"Abeoji. Tak bisakah kita hentikan saja permainan ini?"

"Wae,Kyungsoo?"

"Ani."

"Kyungsoo-ya. Kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu terhadap Chanyeol demi kemauan Ayahmu ini. Arraseo?"

"Memangnya... Mengapa kita harus seperti ini?Apa tidak bisa kita menjalani hidup menjadi orang baik?Apa salah Chanyeol?Mengapa kau sebegitu jahatnya kepadanya?!"

*PLAK*

"YAK!KAU... KALAU AKU BILANG BEGITU YA KAU HARUS MENGIKUTINYA!JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH KYUNGSOO. AKU MELAKUKAN INI KARENA KEMAUAN AYAHNYA!"

"Ani. Aku tak mau tumbuh menjadi orang jahat sepertimu,Aboeji."

Kyungsoo lari meninggalkan Ayahnya. Ayahnya yang sedang merokok itu langsung membuang rokoknya dan menginjak-injak rokok itu.

"Aku-... aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Mengapa aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku untuk sebuah kejahatan?!Mengapa-aaaaa?!"

*DUARRR*

Sebuah truk menabrak tubuh seorang namja kecil itu. Ya. Kyungsoo. Warga yang sedang berlalu-lalang langsung mengerubungi tempat itu.

Namun,ada seorang namja yang tiba tiba lari menuju tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak itu.

"Kyungsoo?Kyungsoo-ya!Kyungsoo!"

* * *

Apakabar?Baik dong pasti... *yeaa*. Jujur,aku suka ketawa sendiri kalo baca bagian Sehun ama Baekhyun. Sehunnya keliatan idiot banget disitu hahaha. Maaf yaaa kalau ada salah salah atau typo. Makasih udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca ff ini! Jangan lupa kasih revieww yayaya!


End file.
